Pale Master
Pale Master is a prestige class in NWN2. DnD 3.5 Pale Master Description: Necromancy is usually a poor choice for arcane spellcasters -- those who really want to master the deathless arts almost always pursue divine means. However, an alternative exists for those who desire power over undead but refuse to give up their arcane craft completely. Enter the pale master, who draws on a font of special lore that provides a macabre power all its own. Many pale masters still end up supplementing their arcane power with levels of divine magic. The mixture of "pale lore" and clerical abilities to sway, create, command, and destroy undead can be a potent one. Requirements Alignment: Any non-good Spellcasting: Ability to cast 3rd-level arcane spells Class Features Spells per Day / Spells Known When a new, odd-numbered pale master level is gained, the character gains new spells per day as though they had gained a level in whatever arcane spellcasting class gave them access to 3rd-level arcane spells. If the character had more than one applicable arcane spellcasting class, they must pick one to improve. Bone Skin At 1st level, the pale master's tough, cadaverous flesh gives them a +2 natural armor bonus to AC. This bonus increases to +4 at 4th level and +6 at 8th level. Animate Dead A 2nd-level pale master can use animate dead as a spell-like ability once per day. Darkvision At 3rd level, the pale master gains the ability to see in the dark. Summon Undead At 4th level, the pale master can use create undead as a spell-like ability once per day. Deathless Vigor At 5th level, the pale master gains a +4 bonus to their Fortitude saves. Undead Graft At 6th level, the pale master performs a horrific operation that replaces one of their arms with a supernaturally-animated, undead appendage. The pale master may make a touch attack with this arm that paralyzes the target twice per day. At 8th level, the pale master may use this touch attack three times per day. Tough as Bone At 7th level, the pale master becomes more and more like one of the implacable undead. They gain immunity to hold, paralysis, and stun effects. Summon Greater Undead At 9th level, the pale master can use create greater undead as a spell-like ability once per day. Deathless Mastery At the 10th level, the pale masters are practically undead creatures themselves. They gain immunity to critical hits. Deathless Master's Touch At 10th level the pale master's touch becomes deadly and can instantly kill a target. This ability may be used three times a day. Does not bypass death immunity. Class Progression NWN Comparison * This class was introduced in the Hordes of the Underdark NWN expansion. * The pale master in NWN did not receive caster levels. Only spells per day. * Like most other PrCs in NWN1, the pale master was not limited to 10 class levels. * In NWN, only three levels in any arcane spellcasting class were required in order to qualify for pale master. The ability to cast 3rd-level arcane spells was not required. As such, even bards could take this prestige class as early as level 4. * The Class Feature Create Undead and Create Greater Undead in NWN used a different table of undead created based on Pale Master Levels, rather than the undead available to Clerics and Wizards/Sorcerors. Higher level pale masters could summon undead of considerable power. * The class feature Deathless Vigor in NWN granted +3 hitpoints per Pale Master level, rather than +4 fortitude. * In NWN, after gaining the Undead Graft the left arm was replaced with a skeletal arm. This doesn't happen in NWN2, both arms now remain normal. NWN 2 vs 3.5 PnP *In pnp, spellcaster progression was that of the eldrich knight. In NWN2, it is every other level. *In pnp, the pale master needed 8 ranks of knowledge religion, focus in knowledge religion, ablity to cast animate dead and vampiric touch, and had to spend three days locked into a dungeon with the undead. In NWN2 they just need to be non-good aligned and be able to cast third level arcane spells. *In pnp, when gaining the arm for the very first time they gain a +4 to strength. This does not happen in NWN2. *In pnp, the pale master has one touch attack per day, this becomes twice per day at level 8, and three times per day at level 10. In NWN2 it is set to three charges per day for stun attack, and 1 for death attack. *In pnp, the pale master's touch attack has a DC of 10 + palemaster level + cha mod. In NWN2 it is set to about a DC of 16. *In pnp, the pale master gains armor proficiencies with light and medium armor, He also gains a 10% arcane spell failure reduction at level 4 when wearing undead armor. This bonus is increased to 20% at level 8. In NWN2 he gains +2 AC at level 1,4 and 8. *In pnp, the pale master has five different touch attacks. In NWN2 he only gets two. *In pnp, the pale master's hit die was d4. External Resources *NWNWiki:Pale Master Category:Prestige classes